


Cold Feet

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Foot Massage, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3079289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Bunny love to cuddle, but Jack’s cold feet is a problem.  However, Bunny might have discovered a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icka M Chif (mischif)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/gifts).



> I took part in the ROTG secret santa on tumblr this year and I got Icka. Her request was: _Would love to see something fun with Bunny’s six arms from the book. Snuggles, cuddles are fantastic. Annnnd…. Jack’s got cold feet-?_
> 
> Thus, this was how this fic came about. Hope you all enjoy and Happy New Year!

“Bunny,” Jack said as he leaned against the doorframe to the Pooka’s kitchen, too tired to stand straight “why do you have six arms?”

Bunny turned around looking as if he hadn’t realized Jack had entered. He seemed to be in the middle of washing and drying dishes at the same time. Each pair of hands was holding a wet dish and drying it with a dish towel.

“I can assure ya,” Bunny said as his arms set the dishes into the drying rack, “it’s not just for washin’ dishes.”

“Somehow I didn’t think so,” Jack said, rotating his stiff shoulders as he pulled up a chair.  
Although this was the first time he had been able to see Bunny like this, Jack wasn’t entirely shocked to see the extra pair of four arms. Bunny, Tooth, North and even Sandy had mentioned that Bunny was capable of growing six arms when he ate chocolate. Although, from how North explained, it was a form Bunny had only used as a last resort in battle since it took a day at least for Bunny’s limbs to be reabsorbed into his body.

Thus, Jack had assumed he wouldn’t be seeing it unless it was a life or death situation. Somehow, Jack didn’t wager washing dishes was an important enough reason for the Pooka to summon his extra limbs.

Bunny sighed as his fifth arm pulled up a chair. “I went ta see Jamie and Sophie today,” he explained, “and Sophie insisted I have a cup of hot chocolate their mom had made.”

“Ooh,” Jack said slowly, a sly grin growing on his face and tried to ignore the knot in his neck. So, there were now officially two reasons Bunny would grow his extra arms. One, because of battle and they needed an upper hand or two, because Bunny just couldn’t say no to a five year old.

Jack snickered as Bunny rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes, laugh it up,” he muttered as he poked Jack’s head. “Like yer any better.”

“Sorry, it’s cute,” Jack said, resting his head on the table. “So, what did the kids think?”

“Well,” Bunny started as he looked over his arms, “Jamie apparently thinks I should be called ‘Spider Bunny’ now and has decreed it’s the ‘coolest thing ever’.”

“Course,” Jack said with a laugh, “and Sophie?”

“Was thrilled with the idea I could hold several teacups at once for tea parties,” Bunny remarked.

Oh, that was something Jack would pay to see. A six armed Bunny having a tea party with a giggling Sophie and her dolls. The normal Bunny doing one was funny enough, but a six armed Bunny would be double the hilarity.

“Anyway, I’m stuck like this for a day at least, but enough about me,” Bunny looked Jack over with a critical eye, “what’s up with ya? Ya look exhausted.”

Jack sighed. “I had to prevent some snowstorms from spreading in Japan thanks to a couple of overzealous yuki-onna and then flew to Toronto to give a snow day.”

“Ah, that explains why yer like look ready ta drop,” Bunny said as he looked over, “and ya came here for a kip?”

Jack blushed slightly. He had been sleeping over at Bunny’s place lately ever since they had started courting, but that wasn’t why he came over. “Um...I’m too tired to sleep actually,” Jack said as he raised his head and shifted his shoulders. “I was actually hoping you would mind cuddling with me for a bit,” he ran a hand through his hair, “but you’re probably not in the mood to deal with my cold feet in that state.”

It was no secret that Jack lived for his cuddle time with Bunny. After 300 years of being deprived physical contact the winter spirit had tried to get every hug, pat on the shoulder or even handshake he could get. The Guardians had been patient with Jack and had always been willing to give Jack the comfort when asked for it. However, the cuddles with Bunny felt different. Jack felt warm, safe and even in a strange way felt like he was being welcome home.

Bunny seemed to enjoy them as much, except for one problem. Jack’s icy cold feet. Without thinking, Jack would always brush up his feet against Bunny’s, causing the Pooka to react with a shocked jumped that almost ruined the mood. Bunny could tolerate it, but only in the right mood and Jack had to be honest he would rather Bunny be able to fully enjoy their cuddling as much as he did. They had tried to solve the problem with Jack placing socks over his feet, but frost would always sneak through.

Jack couldn’t explain it, but it always happened when he tried to cover his feet. It was the prime reason he didn’t wear socks or shoes….well, that and Jack just prefered to have barefeet.

Bunny thoughtfully looked Jack over and gave a wistful smile. “Actually, Jackie, I’ve had a thought on how ta solve our ‘cold feet problem’.” 

“Oh?” Jack asked curiously as Bunny rose.

“I’ve noticed ya don’t form frost when yer asleep,” Bunny explained, “so I’m thinkin’ ya just have ta be fully relaxed for frost not ta appear.”

“That’s possible,” Jack said as he tried to self massage the tight muscles in his arms, “but I’m so stiff. I can’t relax like this.”

Bunny grinned and tugged at Jack’s sleeve. “I agree, so I’m thinkin’ a massage might help.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “A massage?”

“Come on, ya’ll see.”

Jack let Bunny pull him towards the nest in Bunny’s room. Bunny took it upon himself to climb in and arrange the pillows before he allowed Jack to join.

“Right then,” Bunny said four of his hands rubbed together. “Get yerself comfortable, while I attempt ta give ya a foot massage.”

Jack raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told and propped himself up against the pillows. “All of this over a foot massage? I get they feel nice, but I can’t see how that will help me relax.” Jack had attempted to give himself one once or twice, but it never made that big of a difference.

Yet, Bunny kept his smirk. “Ya never had one done by me, just trust me here, Frostbite.”

Jack sighed, but gave a nod and stretched his legs out onto a pillow. Bunny had reached into a side drawer and pulled out a small glass bottle. “Massage oil,” he explained as he removed the cork, “and before ya ask, it’s my own concoction so it won’t freeze quickly.”

“You put a lot of thought into this,” Jack remarked.

“No more than ya would for me,” Bunny said slyly as he poured the oil into four of his hands. “Now, let’s start.”

He watched as the top row of hands took hold of Jack’s right foot and the second row of hands held Jack’s left foot. He felt Bunny’s fingers coated each foot with the oil, then pressed beneath his toes and started to rub his thumbs from top to bottom of the foot.

It didn’t hurt, but Jack didn’t feel anything special except for a damp foot. Well, perhaps his muscles were warming up slightly. Still, it wasn’t something to write home about. Bunny then took one hand on each foot to make Jack’s toes flex with his fingers, while the the other started to lightly press around the heel.

Jack was ready to comment Bunny’s hands must be getting cold, but then it suddenly got better. Bunny pressed his fingers deeper into the middle of Jack’s foot, where there had been a lot of tension built up. Jack jumped slightly, but then went still as Bunny repeatedly circled his thumbs into the spot on both feet.

It felt fantastic. The tension seem to lesson with each every passing minute. Jack gave a delighted groan as he eased back into his pillow. “Okay, that does feel good,” he admitted.

Bunny said nothing and instead answered with a hand massaging into each of Jack’s calloused heels. He felt he was becoming putty in the Pooka’s grasp. Jack had always enjoyed the feeling of Bunny’ paw pads against his skin. On his heels though, Jack was ready to melt. Bunny repeatedly rubbed his paws up and down Jack’s heels, determined to make them soft as baby skin.

Jack lazily flexed his toes to tease Bunny and it earned him a tickle between his toes by Bunny’s third and fourth hand. Jack wasn’t sure how long they sat. He was near to dozing off until he felt Bunny move. He cracked open an eye and saw Bunny had reached under the pillows where the socks were kept. “Ready for these ta go on?” Bunny said as he dangled the pair of blue and white socks North’s yeti had knitted for him.

“That’s fine,” Jack responded, his voice thick with sleep, and attempted to push against his elbows.

He had fully intended to sit up on slip the socks on himself, but Bunny beat him to it.   
The Pooka chuckled as his third pair of arms gently lifted both of Jack’s feet up in the air. He could feel Bunny’s fourth pair of arms tickle in between Jack’s toes. He giggled, which gave Bunny time to use his first and second pair of arms to slips Jack’s socks on.

The winter spirit gazed up through his half lidded eyes expecting to see specks of frost appear around the toe line. However, to Jack’s delight, none came.

“There we go,” Bunny said as his second pair of arms pulled Jack against his chest and brushed his toes against Jack’s own. “No chill, for now at least.” Bunny laid back against the pillow still keeping his hold upon Jack. In turn, Jack responded by contently nuzzling his face in Bunny’s soft fur.

He thought that would be the end of it, but then felt Bunny’s second pair of strong hands start to massage his stiff shoulders, while a third hand proceeded to rub his sore neck. “Okay,” Jack said with a yawn, shutting his eyes and let Bunny’s fingers do their work. “I really wish I was a cat right now.”

“Oh?” Bunny asked as a finger stroke Jack’s cheek. “Why’s that?”

“If I was, I would so be purring,” Jack replied. He heard snort as a response and then felt a hand gently run fingers through his hair. Jack gave a sleepy smile. Feeling so many of Bunny’s comforting hands felt more than good, it was marvellous like the warmth of a drunken hot chocolate was pleasantly seeping into his belly. So much of Bunny was touching him and holding him. Jack never felt safer. It like he was the most precious thing in the world. 

Jack’s mind did wander briefly into the dirty corner of his mind and pondered on what other activities they could get into with Bunny’s extra limbs, but he’d leave that alone for today. Right now, the only thing Jack wanted was to cuddle Bunny like he was a giant teddy bear and he had a feeling Bunny wished the same.


End file.
